Feather
by Lovelaced
Summary: Fishlegs shrugged, avoiding eye-contact. "How else am I supposed to look at it? I mean, I get why girls would want Hiccup, Snotlout and heck even Tuffnut, if he was interested, but me? No. I'm just.. Fishlegs. A coward. Sensitive. Unimportant. How could any girl ever want me?" A brief look into Fishlegs/Heather's relationship on Race to the Edge. Requested by Guest2.


Fishlegs never expected Heather would have chosen _him_ over Snotlout.

He was geeky and obsessed with dragon knowledge while Snotlout was macho, suave (and _sometimes_ a heroic Viking like his cousin.)

Fishlegs knew Heather looked at Hiccup as a little brother (just like Dagur did), and Tuffnut wasn't even interested in human relationships.

Snotlout, however, was a different story.

When Heather had first arrived on Berk all those years ago, she had been especially flirty with Snotlout.

On on hand, Fishlegs knew she had been putting up an act but it had bothered him that Heather had not deemed him worthy of the same attention. For the longest time he wondered if anyone girl would be attracted to someone like him. Neither Astrid nor Ruffnut looked as him as a potential love interest, but more so a brother.

So when Heather returned nearly three years later, looking all grown up and expressing interest in him, Fishlegs could not even fathom it.

The Haddock-Jorgenson family, Hiccup and Snotlout respectively, had been attracting all the young women on Berk and elsewhere.

Fishlegs was always that extra, disposable guy in the background. The one no one desired.

Never in his dreams did he imagine that he was going to be _Heather's first choice._

And it didn't stop there.

Heather was a very _experienced_ woman, she had already been involved in three serious relationships before him. Unlike himself, she was not a virgin.

So when Heather asked him to visit her in her hut after dark, Fishlegs was all but freaking out.

He was so afraid of disappointing her. He knew he couldn't even compare to all those guys before him. They had all been older and by the sound of it, muscly and attractive. How was Fishlegs supposed to measure up to that?

* * *

Heather kissed Fishlegs leisurely, and Fishlegs tried to return with as much passion even if he was fidgeting on the inside.

"What's the matter?" Heather frowned at him. Fishlegs shook his head, refusing to meet her eye.

"Come on, you can tell me."

Fishlegs sighed. "I'm afraid to disappoint you," he confessed.

Heather looked surprised. "What, why?"

"I'm not good enough. I will never be good enough," Fishlegs cast his eyes down again. "I don't understand why you would want this with _me_ of all people."

Heather regarded him with a curious look. "Is this really how you look at yourself?"

Fishlegs shrugged. "How else am I supposed to look at it? I mean I get why girls would want Hiccup, Snotlout and heck even Tuffnut, if he was interested, but me? No. I'm just.. _Fishlegs_. A coward. Sensitive. Unimportant. How could _any_ girl want me?"

"You are wrong," Heather shook her head. "I don't want Hiccup, Snotlout or Tuffnut, and I'm not just saying that. _I mean it_. Even if Hiccup wasn't in love with Astrid, I would still look at him as a brother and friend. Even if I was into macho guys, I would still not be interested in Snotlout. As for Tuffnut, I don't think he even qualifies as a guy," she laughed.

Fishlegs emitted a half-smile while Heather continued; "The reason I want you, _and only you_ , is because of exactly who you are Fishlegs. I love that you are not a show-off hero like Hiccup and Snotlout. I love that you care so much and put others feelings before your own. You are so kind, and so, so important to the group. Especially to me. Out of everyone, you were the only one who cared enough to write to me and check on my well being. You were the only one who reached out to me while respecting my wishes for distance. You have no idea how much those letters mean to me, Fishlegs," she finished off with a tearful chuckle. "How could I not want you?"

Fishlegs kissed her then, more confident and deeply.

They did end up making love, and even though Fishlegs nearly fainted afterwards, it was perfect for a first time.

* * *

Requested by Guest2. Hope you like it! I love Feather :)


End file.
